StepMom
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Sesshoumaru is a pup and enjoys playing with his father but what happens if his father meets Izayoi and marries her? What if she tries to make his life hell and succeeds? Slight Sess/Kags


Summary: Sesshoumaru is a pup and enjoys playing with his father but what happens if his father meets Izayoi and marries her? What if she tries to make his life hell and succeeds?

**Step-mom**

It was a lovely day in feudal Japan and Inutaisho was in his study talking with the Eastern Lord about some business "Lord Kano, I have told you that I will not fight with you the Eastern Lord with Lord Kentaro the Southern Lord; you are both close allies and refuse to fight with or against each of you"

"But Lord Inutaisho, he has killed my mate, my son Kouga has no mother to feed from now" Kano tried to persuade Inutaisho as he knew children were a weakness "What if your mate was killed and left the young Prince motherless?"

"My son is motherless as his mother died at childbirth" Inutaisho said "If you insist on a feud do so but don't drag me into it I have a son to care for and don't want to orphan him" He said "Take my advice Kano, don't fight; you will leave you little cub without a father and mother"

"I suppose you are right Lord Inutaisho" He sighed in defeat "Tell me how does young Sesshoumaru feed without a mother?"

"I have milk supplied for him but he doesn't have it much anymore as he is starting to eat soft food"

"Well Kouga is his age so what do you suggest I feed him?"

"Crushed fruits or preys blood" As Inutaisho said this they heard shouting from outside

"Prince Sesshoumaru, come here please you need to have your bath" A feminine voice called

"I don't want one" A young male voice shouted

"Please pup, come here" She pleaded "Do I have to get your father?"

"I don't want a bath Yuri it is too early" Inutaisho knew his pup was just outside the study and sighed

"Sorry about this Kano, this will only take a second" He opened the door which made Sesshoumaru fall over as he was leaning on it "Sesshoumaru"

"Papa" The young Prince smiled

"Sesshoumaru, are you disobeying Yuri?" The pup pouted and folded his arms as he sat up and crossed his legs

"I don't want a bath yet" He pouted "I'll have it later"

Sesshoumaru put his arms out to his father pleading to be picked up; Inutaisho obliged and lifted his little bundle into his arms. He then turned to Sesshoumaru's mother-like-servant "Yuri, you may bathe him later I shall keep him with me for now" Yuri nodded and left. Inutaisho walked back over to his desk, sat down and put Sesshoumaru on his lap "So where were we?" He asked Kano

"Pups milord" He said whilst smiling at Sesshoumaru who was fiddling with his father's quill

"Oh yes, well I feed Sesshoumaru those foods and he may eat some solids" He said as the pup accidentally squirted ink all down his kimono "Awe Sesshoumaru" He took the quill from the pup who winced when his father scolded him "You've ruined your new kimono"

"Gomen Papa" He whispered whilst averting his gaze to the floor; Kano watched the relationship between the Lord and young Prince closely "I-I didn't mean it"

"I know Sesshoumaru, but be more careful" Inutaisho said as he removed his son's outer kimono top "At least you're not as filthy now" He called a maid in and gave her the "Make sure this is cleaned, change my son's clothes and bring him back to me" The maid bowed as she took Sesshoumaru from Inutaisho and left "Pups" He groaned

"Kouga is the same milord but I think your son is a little more behaved" Kano smiled "He will have to meet Sesshoumaru one day when I visit"

"Yes that way we can speak in peace with no interruptions"

"He resembles you my Lord"

"Yes but he looks a lot like his mother too, when he glares at me sometimes he looks just like Lady Jen"

"Does he ever ask about her?"

"All of the time" He sighed "I have met somebody else but I don't know how Sesshoumaru will react, I intend to take her as my mate"

"Congratulations milord"

"She…" Before he could continue Sesshoumaru ran back in without having his kimono being tied properly, the maid ran up behind him

"I apologise Lord Inutaisho" The maid said trying to catch her breath "The young Prince ran before I could finish"

"It is fine, leave us" She obeyed and closed the door; Sesshoumaru reached out as his father lifted him "You could have waited until she finished dressing you Sessh"

"I wanted to see you Papa" He grinned a toothy grin which softened Inutaisho

"Ok, but be quiet as I talk to our guest" Sesshoumaru nodded. Inutaisho was tying Sesshoumaru's kimono as he spoke "When will you visit us next Kano?"

"I will return next week to inform you of the behaviour between the Southern lord and me, I will bring Kouga of course so that Sesshoumaru will have someone to play with" Sesshoumaru overheard and jumped up

"Is Kouga-Kun like Kano-Sama? A wolf youkai" Kano chuckled at the pup's outburst whilst Inutaisho rolled his eyes in slight amusement

"Yes he is young Prince and I bet you like to play all the games he plays like tag and hide 'n' seek"

"Oh yea" He beamed

"Ok settle down Sessho" Inutaisho said as he pulled his pup to lean on his chest "Calm you" Kano then stood as Inutaisho stood with him with his pup in his arms

"I am sorry Lord Inutaisho, but I must take my leave I have a pup to tend to"

"I hope to see you soon" Inutaisho nodded as he rested Sesshoumaru on his hip "Say goodbye Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru turned to Kano and waved

"Bye Kano-Sama come back soon with Kouga-Kun" Kano nodded and left the palace. Inutaisho then carried his pup downstairs and into the kitchen

"Sesshoumaru, are you hungry?" The pup nodded and Inutaisho turned to the cook "Prepare my son's supper and bring it to my study" The cook bowed and Inutaisho carried his pup back to the study and sat Sesshoumaru on the desk as he sat in his chair "Sesshoumaru, would you be angry if I took on a mate?"

"I don't know, what about us?" He replied whilst fiddling with his kimono sleeve

"I'll still be here for you and play with you but I have fallen in love with this woman and want to take her as my mate"

"Woman, she is human?"

"Yes" He saw Sesshoumaru pause "Have you got a problem with humans?"

"I don't know any" He shrugged "But Papa I heard step moms can be nasty" Inutaisho chuckled and took Sesshoumaru into his arms

"My little Sesshoumaru, I promise you she is far from nasty. She is very beautiful and will make a perfect mother for you"

"But I like Yuri as my mother"

"Well that's for you to decide" The cook then entered and placed a bowl of rice on the table and left "Come on you eat" He picked up the chop sticks and attempted to use them but failed

"Awe man" He groaned as the rice kept falling from his grip

"Here" He took the chop sticks from his son and fed him the rice "The woman I intend to take as my mate is called Izayoi and loves children and I promise nothing will change between us from our early morning walks to our bedtime stories"

"Ok then" He smiled "If that's what you want, Papa" Inutaisho smiled and nuzzled his pup's face

"Thank you Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru let out a tired yawn as he finished the rice

"Come on me and you will have a bath and go to bed" Sesshoumaru nodded and let his father carry him to the hot spring; after his bath Inutaisho changed Sesshoumaru into his pyjamas and tucked him into bed "Goodnight my little Prince" He kissed his son's crescent moon on his forehead and pulled the covers over him

"Papa, when will I meet Izayoi?" He asked sleepily

"Tomorrow Sessh tomorrow" He then blew out the candle that kept Sesshoumaru's room light and closed the bedroom door, he himself then retired for the night. Later that night Sesshoumaru woke to banging and lights, he knew what he was in for tonight thunder and lightning; a big bang went off which made him jumped and pull the covers over him

"It's ok it's only a little thunder" He told himself, then lightning flashed onto some branches that reflected onto his bedroom wall and looked like a monster's face "Ah" The pup fell out of bed and threw his bedroom door open with so much force the door came loose of its hinge "I know I shouldn't be scared" He said to himself "But I can't help it" He continued to run down the hallway and Yuri watched as he raced past her in tears

"A nightmare" She asked but carried on with her duties she knew where he was going; Sesshoumaru ran and ran until he came to two large oak doors. He pushed one of them open and closed it behind him, he looked to the lump on the bed and scurried over there; his father was fast asleep in his bed and Sesshoumaru was too small to climb up on the bed. He began to whine and cry out to his father; Inutaisho woke from the cries and sat up, he looked down at the floor and found Sesshoumaru shaking

"What's wrong pup?" He asked sleepily "Did you have a bad dream?" He yawned as he sat on the edge on the bed and lifted Sesshoumaru onto his lap

"I saw a monster's face on my wall" A normal parent would have told their child to forget about it but Inutaisho was Lord of the West and some youkai would do anything to take his most precious possession from him so he stood and called to his head guard Monomaru

"Monomaru, my son said he saw a monster or youkai on his wall go and see to it" Monomaru bowed and left "See everything will be ok now" Monomaru then returned smirking "What is so funny Monomaru? Please share"

"Milord, the young Prince saw a reflection of the branches outside that had cast a reflection on his wall due to the lightning"

"I see" Inutaisho was slightly smirking himself now "You may leave now" He bowed and left. Inutaisho then walked back over to the bed with Sesshoumaru still in his embrace "There was nothing to fear Sesshoumaru" The pup nodded and lay on Inutaisho's shoulder

"Papa, can I sleep with you?" He asked innocently "I'm too scared to go back into my room" Inutaisho lay Sesshoumaru on the pillow next to his and lay beside him

"Of course little one" He kissed his son's crescent moon yet again and pulled the covers over them; Sesshoumaru shivered slightly and moved closer to his Otou-San. Inutaisho smiled at this and wrapped his arms around his pup; soon sleep took over them both yet again. The next morning Inutaisho had left to get Izayoi and Sesshoumaru was in the kitchen being fed by Yuri

"Yuri-san" Sesshoumaru started "Have you met Papa's mate?"

"I have seen her but never actually spoken to her little Prince"

"Is she pretty?"

"She is very beautiful and she will make a fine mother for you"

"But you are more of a mother to me" He sighed. Yuri looked in awe at the pup, she was honoured that he looked to her as a mother; she wiped away a few tears as she cuddled the pup

"I will tell you this Sesshoumaru, your mother was far more beautiful than Lady Izayoi and you would have loved her. She used to talk to me like a sister and we always did everything together, it was sad that she died but she gifted Japan with you before she left this world" She wiped a tear as Jaken ran in and bowed

"Prince Sesshoumaru, your father has returned with his new Lady"

"Leave us Jaken" Yuri ordered. The imp would have usually protested but he knew the young Prince would scold him even if he was only 3 years old "Come Sessho, let's go meet your new Okaa-San" She carried him into the main hall where they were greeted by Inutaisho and Izayoi; as soon as Inutaisho caught sight of his son he smiled

"Yuri, could you leave for a while" She bowed, placed Sesshoumaru down and left; Inutaisho kneeled and opened his arms out to his son "Come here Sesshoumaru, I want you to meet someone" He ran into his father's arms and Inutaisho lifted him "Sesshoumaru, this is Izayoi my new mate and your new mother" Izayoi looked down at him and smiled warmly

"Hello Sesshoumaru" She smiled "It is nice to meet you" Sesshoumaru sensed something bad about this woman but didn't know what so he just ignored it…for now

"Hello Izayoi-Sama" He said shyly

"Awe he's adorable" She said as she looked to Inutaisho "Can I hold him"

"Of course my love" He handed Sesshoumaru to her and watched in awe as she rested him on her hip and scanned his features as he did the same with her

"You are very pretty Izayoi-Sama" He said formally "Are you going to live with Papa and me?"

"Yes" She smiled "If that is ok with you little one" He gave a nod and she hugged him "I think we are going to get on well and don't worry I don't expect you to call me Mama anytime soon" She kissed his cheek and handed him back to Inutaisho…

A few weeks later Inutaisho was in his study and Izayoi was trying to deal with a very moody Sesshoumaru "Awe come on Sesshoumaru, you have to go to bed I can tell you're tired as you're in a mood"

"I want Papa to put me to bed"

"Well he's not going to" She said a little firmer "Now go to bed and I will check in on you later"

"NO" Sesshoumaru snapped. Izayoi slapped him across the face which made him stumble and fall on the floor

"Listen brat, you 'will' go to sleep so I can actually spend some time with my mate" She ordered "If you don't go to bed I will slap you again" Yuri saw what happened and walked in

"Excuse me milady but Lord Inutaisho doesn't approve of disciplining his son in such a way" She lifted the crying pup into her arms and glared at the human before her "Has the Lord given you permission to touch his pup in such a manner?"

"Don't question me servant" As all of the shouting was going on Inutaisho left his study and went to inspect what happened

"Why can I hear all of this shouting?" He found his pup trembling and crying in Yuri's arms and Izayoi looking angry "Sessho, why are you crying?" He took his pup from Yuri and held him close "Your cheek is red has someone hit you?" He touched his cheek and he winced "What happened?" He asked angrily to his mate and servant; Izayoi put on an act

"Oh Inutaisho, I was putting little Sesshoumaru here to bed but he demanded you I tried to convince him to go to bed but he refused" She then held back a fake sob "I truly regret what I did but I got so angry and I am so stressed and tired that I hit him; I didn't mean it love I swear" Sesshoumaru watched as his father actually bought her fake cries and moans "I am sorry little one" She went to touch his face but he inched back

"Papa, I don't want her to touch me" Inutaisho sighed and turned to Sesshoumaru

"She didn't mean to hit you pup"

"She did, she said if I didn't go to bed she would slap me again then Yuri came in and asked her if you gave her permission to hit me and she told her not to question her as she is merely a servant" Sesshoumaru said trying to convince his father "She's a monster"

"Sesshoumaru, you will not speak of your mother in such a way" Inutaisho shouted. Sesshoumaru jumped out of his father's arms and half glared and half cried

"She is though and she's not my mother" He cried "I can't believe you are buying her lies, you always side with her and you never spend time with me anymore you're always with her" He screamed "I HATE YOU" He then ran to the third floor, into his room and slammed his door shut; he ran to the bed and cried. Inutaisho rubbed his eyes and turned to Izayoi

"Please tell me he wasn't telling the truth about you" Inutaisho asked his mate

"He is telling a lie love" She said as she placed her hands on his shoulders

"He has never lied to me before"

"Maybe he is a little jealous love" She was about to kiss his lips when he pulled away

"I need to speak with my pup" He was about to leave when he turned to Yuri "In my study" She bowed and scurried off; he ascended the stairs and walked to Sesshoumaru's room and knocked the door "Sesshoumaru" There was no reply "Please pup, we need to talk don't ignore me" He opened the door, walked in and found no Sesshoumaru; he walked to the window and saw a rope tied to it where he must have climbed down "No…" He ran out of the room and called to Monomaru "MONOMARU" The guard met him on the second floor where Izayoi was

"Yes Lord Inutaisho"

"My son has ran away, you will assist me in finding him" The guard bowed and assembled his men and they left to look for him; Inutaisho leaned back on the wall, put his hand on his forehead in disbelief "Why would he do this?"

"Love, he will be fine" Izayoi tried to reassure but it wasn't working

"It won't Izayoi, there are so many demons trying to kill him just because he is my pup" He grabbed his Tetsusaiga and turned back to his mate "I will be back soon…hopefully" He kissed his mate's lips and ran out of the palace in search of his son. Sesshoumaru ran through the forest in tears and afraid, oh how he regretted leaving his home now; he stopped to catch his breath when a group of panther demons jumped out and surrounded him

"Look Kahron" The leader of the pack said as she walked over to the frightened Prince "Inutaisho's pup is out here all alone"

"Shall we return him Tohron?" Kahron asked with an evil grin on her face "He must be worried sick"

"Where's daddy kid?" Tohron asked as she kneeled in front of him and took his chin in her hands "Answer me" Sesshoumaru turned his head from her and closed his eyes, the smell of fear radiating off of him was delicious to the panther demons "Awe he's scared" She then stood and kicked him so that he fell over crying "Ha, the mighty Inutaisho's pup is cowering in fear"

"Let's kill him" Kahron grinned "Slowly and painfully" Tohron leaned over Sesshoumaru's frightened form and slit his face with his claws which made him whimper, she then leaned down to his face and licked his cheek free of some blood

"I think you would prefer to eat him guys" She said to her pack "He tastes delicious and since I know how much you love to hear children cry I'll let you eat him alive" Sesshoumaru saw hunger in their eyes as they approached him; they were about to take him when Tohron stopped them "Stop, Inutaisho is coming" She growled "Run" She then ran to Sesshoumaru knocked him unconscious and threw him over her shoulder "Move he's coming" They ran through the trees with Inutaisho right on their tails; they stopped dead at a dead end "Damn it" Inutaisho then came out of the trees and saw his son draped over Tohron's shoulder like a worthless animal, it made his blood boil

"What have you done to my son?" He growled as he flexed his claws

"Oh calm down hound, he is only sleeping" Tohron brushed off "We fancy eating him, do you want to join?" Inutaisho pulled out Tetsusaiga and aimed it at his opponents as it transformed

"Release my son" Tohron grinned and jumped on to a boulder, sat and pulled Sesshoumaru over her lap

"Kahron, you and the guys kill the dog" They nodded and charged

"Kaze no Kizu" His blast went straight to the panther youkai and disintegrated them all

"NO" Tohron stood holding Sesshoumaru by the back of the kimono "You will pay for that" She grabbed a dagger from her kimono and was about to slice Sesshoumaru when Inutaisho dived into the air and slashed her down the middle, of course she died instantly. He sheathed his sword and took his son into his arms and walked back to the palace; when he returned he found that his guards had returned too. He carried Sesshoumaru upstairs where he met Izayoi and Yuri

"Is he…" Yuri started with tears forming

"No he is alive, just unconscious" Inutaisho reassured "You may see him after but right now I need to be alone with me son" She nodded and stepped back to let him pass; he carried Sesshoumaru to his room and lay him on the bed. He bandaged the cuts the pup managed to get as he ran through the forest and somehow managed to break his arm "You poor thing" He whispered as he put Sesshoumaru's arm in a sling, he then pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead "Goodnight pup" He then walked over to the bedroom door and closed it shut as he left…The next morning Sesshoumaru woke whimpering, he was in complete agony all over but his arm was hurting the most

"Ow" He gasped. He then looked around and found he was back at home in his room "How…" Before he could do anything else Inutaisho walked in with a bottle of milk "Otou-san…" Inutaisho put the bottle on the table and sat on the bedside "Papa…ah" Sesshoumaru shot up from the bed which caused him arm and body to ache "Ow" Inutaisho pushed Sesshoumaru back to lie on the bed

"Don't strain yourself Sessh" He lifted him to lie on his lap and sat back on the bed himself, he then grabbed the bottle on the table and put it by Sesshoumaru's mouth "Drink up, you will get your strength back" He put the bottle in his mouth and drank the milk "Is it too hot" He shook his head and snuggled closer to his father, soon the milk was all gone and Inutaisho placed the bottle on the table once again "Are you feeling better?"

"Gomen Papa" He whispered "I shouldn't have runaway, you're a very busy youkai and shouldn't be wasting your time looking for me" Inutaisho sighed and embraced his pup

"Sesshoumaru, I would give up work any day for you and you know that; I thought I lost you last night when the panther youkai held you unconscious in her arms. I thought I lost my little boy and couldn't bear it, never scare me like that again Sessh"

"Daddy" He cried into his father's kimono "I didn't mean to leave but you didn't believe me and you yelled at me; you've changed daddy. Ever since she came around you have been so cold to me and never have time for me, you promised that nothing would change but you lied to me" Inutaisho didn't realize he had caused his son so much pain in the past few weeks

"H-has Izayoi ever hit you before?"

"A few times but they never hurt like yesterdays" Inutaisho couldn't believe his mate would ever consider harming children but he knew Sesshoumaru would never lie to him "I want my mommy, my real one"

"I know pup, I miss her too" He held him close and closed his eyes "She loved you Sessh, the moment you were born she had a few minutes with you and she refused to let you go. She named you and said if I changed your name she would find a way to kill me" Sesshoumaru pulled back and smiled sadly "Yuri has been worrying about you since I brought you back"

"Can I go see her?" He was about to get out of his father's arms but he held him firmly

"No, you're too weak to walk about today"

"I am only aching a little, please let me go" Inutaisho sighed and stood with the pup

"Fine, but I will carry you and you will not leave my sight today"

"Are you going to tell Izayoi off for talking nastily to Yuri and for hitting me?"

"To be honest Sessho, I am going to leave it be for now" He said as he carried him from the room "I just don't want to argue right now, I want to put it behind us"

"Or you just don't want to shout at your precious mate" He folded his arms and turned his head from his father "You shouted at me for calling her a monster but you won't shout at her for hitting and threatening me"

"I will speak with her, are you satisfied now?"

"No" He said "You've changed Papa, you never used to let anyone talk to me like that"

"This is different Sessh; she is my wife and your new mother so she has a right to discipline you"

"I know Papa but you only hit me if I have done something really wrong, she just shouted at me because I wouldn't go to bed"

"You are right pup; I will inform her of this and will give her no permission to hit you"

"And I want you to put me to bed again like you said you promised to do before she came"

"I know I'm sorry, I have been so caught up with work lately" He continued to walk down the hall and was thinking hard "How about you and I spend the day together? Just the two of us, I want you to meet an old friend of mine Bokusen'on"

"Can we go now?"

"I don't know, your wounds are still very bad"

"Please, I'll be a good boy"

"I know" Inutaisho chuckled "It is just your arm that concerns me"

"It has healed a little already" Inutaisho pulled his son's arm from the sling and examined it

"It is relatively ok so I suppose we can go but you have to obey my words, even if it was to run away from me"

"Ok Papa"

"Come on let's go tell Izayoi"

"Fine, but she's not coming" He huffed which made Inutaisho roll his eyes "Can we go see Yuri first?"

"If you wish it" They then entered the throne room where Yuri was cleaning "Yuri, someone wants to see you" He put Sesshoumaru down and the young Prince ran into his surrogate mother's arms

"Yuri-San" Yuri lifted him and embraced him

"Awe I was so worried Sesshy-Kun" She held him close and Inutaisho walked over to them and smiled; Izayoi walked in and frowned. She hated her mate around other women

"Awe Sesshoumaru, you're all better now?" She asked as she leaned to meet his gaze "I thought you would be out for days but you're big and strong like your daddy" Sesshoumaru huffed and turned his head from her

"I'm not a weak human I am strong" Yuri tapped him slightly put Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru could tell she was very amused "Yuri-San, Papa and I are going for a day out together and are going to see a person called Bokusen'on"

"A person" She saw Inutaisho put his finger to his lips "Oh right a person"

"Do you know him Yuri-San" She nodded "Is he nice"

"He'd never harm you" She smirked "But he won't give hugs either" Inutaisho then took his pup back from her and put him on the floor

"Sesshoumaru, how about you go tell the guards of our actions for today and tell them Izayoi and Yuri will take over"

"Okay, come on Yuri-San" He grabbed her hand and dragged her off; Inutaisho then turned to Izayoi

"You know that I love you Izayoi but what you did to my son was unacceptable" He frowned "From now on if I leave Sesshoumaru in your care you are not to hit him"

"I understand love" He gave her a short nod

"I will be leaving now we will return at sunset" Inutaisho then turned from his mate and left; he met Sesshoumaru by Monomaru who was trying to sound smart

"Now Monomaru, if I find my palace in a state when I return I will have your head" Inutaisho lifted Sesshoumaru and ticked his stomach

"Hey pup; this is 'my' palace not yours, stop picking on poor Monomaru" Sesshoumaru continued to giggle and Inutaisho finally stopped his torture "Come on you" He put Sesshoumaru on his right shoulder and left the palace; during the journey the young Prince had already tired so Inutaisho carried him on his back "I did tell you that you should have stayed at home pup, but no" They then stopped in an unusual forest with one massive tree in the middle of it

"Papa, that's one big tree"

"It is"

"Are we meeting this Bokusen'on person here?" As he asked this he saw the middle of the large tree mould into a face "What the…"

"Bokusen'on, it is good to see you again old friend" Inutaisho said

"It is good to be seeing you too my lord, the last time I saw you Lady Jen was with child; how is the lady?" Inutaisho saddened slightly

"She passed away old friend"

"I am sorry to hear that"

"But she gifted me with a son" He pulled Sesshoumaru from his back, rested him on his hip and neared the talking tree "Sesshoumaru, this is Bokusen'on he is a tree youkai and has been living for centuries; don't be rude greet him good day" Sesshoumaru tilted his head and looked at the youkai who only laughed in response

"Hello talking tree" He said whilst tilting his head even more "What does a talking tree do?"

"Talk" He laughed in reply to the pup "Tell me young one how old are you?"

"3 years old" He smiled "Much younger than Papa"

"He is just like you was when you was a pup, Inutaisho" Bokusen'on smiled "He will make a fine Lord when you step down"

"You knew my Papa when he was a pup? Man you must be old"

"Sesshoumaru" Inutaisho scolded "Use your manners and respect him"

"Gomen talking tree" He bowed his head which made the youkai laugh even more

"He's adorable" He then used one of his vines to hold Sesshoumaru's chin up "You resemble your mother too, young Prince"

"Arigato" He beamed as the old youkai pulled his vine away "Was Okaa-San pretty?"

"She was beautiful" Inutaisho said

"Did she love me?"

"More than anything pup"

"Cool" The day had flown by and sunset was due

"I am sorry old friend but I have to be on my way now, I promised my mate I would be home before sunset"

"Mate, milord you said Lady Jen died"

"I took a new one, a human one called Lady Izayoi" The old youkai gazed down at Sesshoumaru who was pretending to gag

"You do not like Lady Izayoi young one?"

"No, I do not like Izayoi-Sama" He huffed. Inutaisho lifted his pup

"They had a little fight" They then bid their farewells and left; when they got home they had their supper and retired for the night…

A few years later a 9 year old Sesshoumaru was in the dojo training, Inutaisho had been spending most of the morning searching for him "Sesshoumaru, I wish you would tell me where you were running off to"

"I was only in the dojo Otou-San" He said as he continued to practice with a wooden sword "Why were you looking for me anyway? You spend most of your time with Izayoi and Inuyasha now"

"That's not true Sessh" He walked over to his son and stood behind him, he positioned him properly with the sword and released him "I have been busy lately with Inuyasha being molested by villagers and youkai who want him dead because he is hanyou"

"If you feel guilty for him go and comfort him"

"Sesshoumaru, come now I want to spend time with you too" He took a wooden practice sword and turned back to his son "Show me how well you have gotten with your sword"

"Fine" He then got into position and began to fight with his father, as he was doing so Izayoi walked in

"Inutaisho love, Inuyasha wants to go for a hike but I said he was not to go unless you was with him"

"He will have to wait Izayoi; I have spent most of the morning with him I have two sons remember" Izayoi frowned at him "Do not frown at me Izayoi, you may be my mate but remember who is in charge around here" Izayoi huffed and walked off "Let's continue Sessh…" Before they could continue sparring a 7 year old Inuyasha ran in calling to them

"Dad, can you teach me how to fight too?" He asked innocently

"No Inuyasha, you are too young and you might hurt yourself"

"But Sesshoumaru is only 3 years older than me"

"3 years is a big difference Yash" The younger pup huffed, sat and crossed his legs "How about I train you when your birthday nears?"

"Fine" He said annoyed "You never let me do anything"

"Don't talk to me in that tone Inuyasha" The pup folded his arms and refused to meet his father's gaze "Stop acting like a spoilt pup"

"Otou-San, you seem busy do you want to spar later?" Sesshoumaru asked "If you wish I will teach Inuyasha a few techniques" Inuyasha jumped up and ran over to Sesshoumaru

"Really" Sesshoumaru gave a nod but Inutaisho shook his head

"No Sesshoumaru, he is younger than you and you might hurt him" He frowned "I don't want Inuyasha sparring at this age"

"Ok" Sesshoumaru shoved "I have to go, I have studying to do with Yuri-San"

"You are excused" Sesshoumaru threw his sword to a guard and lifted Inuyasha (Luckily Inuyasha is small and Sesshoumaru is quite tall for his age)

"You do too" He put Inuyasha on his shoulders and walked into the palace, Inutaisho smiled warmly at his pups and followed them; he watched his children ascend the stairs together and sighed

"If only it could stay like that…"

9 years later Sesshoumaru had left the palace and hardly ever returned unless his father had any news he needed, Inuyasha had left home too but visited home more often; the brother's didn't get on too well anymore but then again Sesshoumaru didn't get on with anyone anymore not even his own father. One day they had a big fight and never spoke to each other since, it was sad really and they both hated it but their pride stopped them from apologizing but his father always put it down as Sesshoumaru turning a cold and heartless youkai. Now the young Prince travelled with Jaken and a young human woman who he had fallen in love with since he was 14 years old – Kagome Higurashi.

They met by the bone eaters well and found they had a lot in common, she told him she was from the future and he told her he was a mighty Prince. It wasn't long until the two fell for each other and Sesshoumaru had never told his father of her; one day they were walking through a familiar forest with a large tree in the middle of it "Wow, that's a big tree" Kagome remarked as she gazed at it "Why are we here Sessh?"

"Just passing through" As he said this the middle of the tree formed into a face and Bokusen'on appeared

"Well isn't it the young one" He smiled "I haven't seen you since you were a pup young Prince, I must say you have grown into a strong youkai"

"It is good to see you too Bokusen'on" Sesshoumaru said "Have you had any contact with my father lately?"

"No, but I have met your younger brother Inuyasha and he informed me that the relationship between you and your father is now dead, I am sorry to hear that I knew you were close to him"

"He is a fool"

"You have changed young Prince" Bokusen'on frowned "You used to be so happy and full of life you now seem a little colder"

"People change as they grow"

"Something has happened to make you like this" He said "It has nothing to do with you maturing"

"I assure you I have the slightest idea of what you're talking about" If the old youkai could shake his head he would have

"Well leaving that subject, who is that young woman beside you?"

"This is Kagome; you could say she is my mate"

"You haven't had any mating ceremony yet? I thought your father would have wanted that straight away"

"He does not know yet, I haven't spoken with him for years"

"I am sorry to hear that" He said "Well it is nice to meet you Kagome"

"It is nice to meet you too Bokusen'on" She smiled

"Such a polite young lady" He smiled "You are human are you not?"

"Yes, I am a miko and the protector of the Shikon no Tama"

"That is a very big responsibility" He said "But you seem strong enough and I bet Prince Sesshoumaru protects you too"

"Yes, he does" She smiled. Sesshoumaru then pulled Kagome to him and turned to Bokusen'on

"We must take our leave now" He said whilst giving a short bow

"Oh young Prince, I know you are not speaking with your father but it is important"

"What is it?"

"A demon that goes by the name of Takemaru has started to terrorise the lands and is out to destroy Inuyasha"

"Why Inuyasha"

"It is said that Takemaru was once human and was in love with Lady Izayoi, he is seeking revenge on your father by killing Inuyasha" He said "I know you do not care for the woman either, I can see it in your eyes but Takemaru is a threat to your family and kingdom. You must do your duty as a Prince and protect the kingdom through telling your father of the situation"

"If I must" He then turned and left with Kagome and Jaken following.

"Prince Sesshoumaru, are we going to seek out your father and tell him?" Jaken asked

"Obviously" He said bluntly, Kagome ran up beside him and took his hand

"Are you ok Sesshoumaru?" She asked concerned, he gave her a nod and carried on walking. Soon they were outside of the palace walls and were being greeted by Monomaru

"Prince Sesshoumaru, it is an honour to see you again" He bowed low

"Is my father here Monomaru?"

"Yes milord" He said "I will show you to him immediately" They then followed Monomaru into the palace and to his father's study, when they were outside the room Monomaru went back to his duties and Sesshoumaru sent Jaken off too. Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked in with Kagome close behind him; Inutaisho not bothering to meet his son's gaze spoke

"I thought you had manners Sesshoumaru" He was looking through his papers "You were never known to waltz into my study uninvited"

"Yes well I don't see any point in respecting someone I truly loath" He said

"If you loath me why are you here?" He asked as he looked up at his once loved son

"Bokusen'on asked me to" He started "He said that a youkai whom goes by the name of Takemaru is running around seeking Inuyasha as he wishes him dead"

"And particular reason why?"

"Inuyasha is Izayoi's son and Takemaru loved her but felt betrayed when she became your mate, he wants revenge by killing Inuyasha" Inutaisho stood

"I see, thank you for telling me my son" He then saw Kagome standing behind his son "Tell me Sesshoumaru, who is that young woman next to you?"

"My mate to be Kagome"

"You once told me humans were weak and now you are in love with one"

"Yes but she is no mere human she is a miko" He said bluntly "And she is no monster like your mate" Inutaisho smiled and shook his head

"You've changed Sesshoumaru, you have turned very cold but it seems you had some compassion left in you to allow yourself to love this young woman" Kagome watched closely as the two youkai exchanged conversation

"I have told you what I needed to tell you so we shall take our leave now" He slid his arm around Kagome's waist and left the study, they were about to descend downstairs when Inutaisho stopped them

"Sesshoumaru" He turned to meet his father's strong gaze "Do you truly love that young woman?"

"What concern has it got with you?"

"Just answer me"

"Yes I do" He answered "Why"

"Take this" He then handed Sesshoumaru a peculiar sword "It's…"

"'The Tensaiga the fang of healing'" He interrupted "Why have you granted me this sword" Inutaisho sighed slightly as he neared his son

"You may loath me Sesshoumaru but I do not feel the same way for you, if you truly love this young woman then you will want to protect her even from death" Sesshoumaru pulled the sword from its sheath and gazed at it "That sword can bring back the lives of the people you have lost but heed my words Sesshoumaru, it cannot revive a single person more than once"

"If you had the power to do this why didn't you revive my mother?"

"The sword was not created then" He said as Sesshoumaru sheathed the sword and slid it onto his belt

"Thank you for the sword father" He said with no such compassion as he gave a short bow and began to leave with Kagome at his side; when they were outside the palace walls they found Jaken waiting for them and they set out across the lands again. Kagome watched the sword swing as they walked "Is something troubling you Kagome?"

"Kind of" She said as she poked the sword "If this sword can revive the dead why isn't there any demons in my time?"

"Perhaps the sword gets destroyed later in life" Soon it had grown dark and they were setting up for camp, Sesshoumaru sent Jaken off to get firewood whilst they sat in the camp. Kagome was reading one of her history books whilst Sesshoumaru traced the patterns on his father's fang

"Sesshoumaru, the Tensaiga is in here" She walked over to him and sat on his lap as he rested the sword over her legs, she showed him a picture of the fang and the information on it "Apparently the sword was recovered 100 years ago in the fallen palace of the West, it was in the hands of the…" She trailed off

"Continue"

"…Of the fallen Prince" She read on "The Prince's body was placed in an unbreakable coffin that had the power to stop the body inside from decaying, the sword lay over his chest and pulsed as if it was trying to revive the Prince himself" She turned over a page "It says the body is in the shrine of history in Tokyo Japan. Hey wait a minute the shrine Gramps runs is called that" She closed the book and looked up to Sesshoumaru with slight fear in her eyes "What if your body is my shrine along with Tensaiga? That would mean that you have been there all of this time; when I return home soon I know I will wander in there and look out of curiosity"

"If you desire to know if I am lying in your time then do so" He pulled her back to lean against his chest as he kissed her cheek "There is nothing to fear, I am alive right now"

"It's just scary that there is such a large time difference from your world to mine" Jaken then returned with the firewood and started a fire

"Hmm" He said as he tightened his grip on her waist "No matter how much time there is between the two worlds I will never allow it to split us up"

"Time split you and your father up" She said bluntly

"That is a different matter Kagome, he paid more attention to his wench than he did his own son" He then rested his head in the crook of her neck "He is a fool"

"Will you assist him in this upcoming battle with this Takemaru guy" There was a pause but he answered eventually

"No"


End file.
